Hot dogs have long been associated with one another like doughnuts and coffee, peanut butter and jelly, bacon and eggs. However, a unique problem exists with dispensing hot dogs and soft drinks in that they are often eaten when the diner is “on the move” such as through a crowd, shaking hands at a party.
Another problem with the “open dish” method of dispensing hot dogs is that, in the minds of many, the present practice of eating on the move is not conducive to protecting against the spread of bacteria.